1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game shows particularly suited for television and, more particularly, to television game shows wherein both in-studio contestants and on-line (e.g., Internet) viewers are able to actively participate in the game show with the ability to win prize awards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game shows have been and remain a staple of television broadcasting virtually from its inception as a broadcast medium. At the height of its popularity, a good game show can deliver some of the highest ratings on TV. Game shows present entertainment in the form of conflict. The conflict lies in the competition between the players for the prizes.
In the prior art, there are a number of bingo style games and word puzzle games, but none teach or suggest the combination of these games as taught by the present invention. That is, the applicant is not aware of any prior art which combines aspects of word puzzle games with aspects of the game of bingo. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for combining elements of the game of bingo with a word puzzle game in a television game show format.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to play the TV format bingo/word game where at least two players can compete against each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and a method to allow Internet player participation by allowing on-line players to play along in real time with in-studio contestants.
In view of the prior art, the present invention provides a new unique game show system which enables in-studio contestants to play a unique game which combines aspects of the game of bingo with a word puzzle game.
In one aspect, the unique game show system is preferably embodied as a one-half hour television program in a studio setting where the studio set design reflects the colorful look, feel and excitement of a casino setting with a capacity to accommodate a large live audience. It is contemplated that the shows would be produced in casino showrooms such as Atlantic City or Las Vegas. Each show would preferably include four game puzzles and a bonus game.
According to another aspect, a game board is preferably displayed in the studio setting on a bank of video monitors. The studio setting would also include a spin lever or pull arm for each contestant podium to allow each contestant to take turns at playing the inventive game. It is also contemplated that in lieu of a spin lever or pull arm, each player""s turn would be initiated automatically without any action required on the part of the contestants.
Each game is played between two in-studio contestants. The game is based upon a combination of aspects of the game of bingo with aspects of a word puzzle game to challenge individual participants to be the first to solve a puzzle phrase. A puzzle phrase is solved when one of the contestants correctly guesses the puzzle phrase using clue words as they are revealed to the contestants throughout the game on the game board.
In the present invention, two levels of participation are provided. First, as discussed above, at least two in-studio game contestants compete with each other to be the first player to solve a puzzle phrase. Second, an on-line audience is allowed to actively participate along with the in-studio contestants. In the preferred embodiment, the on-line audience participates by receiving a streaming video feed including program audio which originates from a televison studio broadcasting the inventive TV game show.
A method for playing a TV game show wherein at least two players compete to be first to solve a game puzzle phrase generally comprises the steps of: providing a game board comprising a matrix of cells configured in a column and row orientation; displaying on each of said cells a random number; concealing, at a subset of said cells, letters comprising at least one clue word; and revealing at least one letter of said letters of said at least one clue word to partially and/or fully reveal the at least one clueword.
These steps are preferably implemented as a set of programmable instructions processed optionally in a general purpose processor or a hard-wired special-purpose processor.